The Girl on the Train
| starring = Emily Blunt Rebecca Ferguson Haley Bennett Justin Theroux Luke Evans Allison Janney Édgar Ramírez Lisa Kudrow Laura Prepon | music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Charlotte Bruus Christensen | editing = Michael McCusker | studio = DreamWorks Pictures Reliance Entertainment Marc Platt Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} '''The Girl on the Train' is an upcoming American mystery thriller drama film directed by Tate Taylor and written by Erin Cressida Wilson based on the 2015 debut novel of the same name by Paula Hawkins that stars Emily Blunt, Rebecca Ferguson, Haley Bennett, Justin Theroux, Luke Evans, Allison Janney, Édgar Ramírez & Lisa Kudrow. Plot Divorcee Rachel Watson (Emily Blunt) takes the train to work every day and spends her commute fantasizing about a young couple living down the street from her ex-husband. One morning, she sees something shocking and finds herself entangled in a mystery that promises to forever alter the lives of everyone involved. Cast *Emily Blunt as Rachel Watson *Rebecca Ferguson as Anna Watson *Haley Bennett as Megan Hipwell / "Jess" *Justin Theroux as Tom Watson *Luke Evans as Scott Hipwell / "Jason" *Édgar Ramírez as Dr. Kamal Abdic *Allison Janney as Officer Riley *Lisa Kudrow as Monica *Laura Prepon as Cathy *Ross Gibby as David Production On March 24, 2014, DreamWorks Pictures acquired the film rights to the Paula Hawkins' debut novel "The Girl on the Train" which Marc E. Platt would produce through Marc Platt Productions. Erin Cressida Wilson was set on January 13, 2015, to write the script for the film. On May 21, 2015, DreamWorks set The Help's director Tate Taylor to direct the film. On June 4, 2015, TheWrap reported that Emily Blunt was offered for the titular role in the film and was in early talks to play lonely and alcoholic divorcee Rachel. The studio had eyed Kate Mara for another of the three lead roles. In July 2015, the book author Hawkins told The Sunday Times that the film's setting would be moved from London to Westchester, New York. On August 18, 2015, Deadline.com confirmed that Rebecca Ferguson was cast in the film to play Anna, one of three roles along with Blunt. On August 24, 2015, Haley Bennett was added to the cast to play the third female lead role of Megan, and now the studio was in search for male roles. On September 21, 2015, it was reported that Jared Leto and Chris Evans were in talks to join the film, where Evans would play Tom, Rachel's ex-husband, and Leto would play the neighbor's husband. On October 22, 2015, Édgar Ramírez joined the film to play Dr. Kamal Abdic, who is in an affair with the married Megan, and becomes a suspect in her disappearance. On October 27, 2015, Justin Theroux was cast in the film to play the role of Tom, previously booked for Evans, who left the film due to a scheduling conflict. On October 28, 2015, Variety reported that Allison Janney had joined the film's cast to play a police detective. On November 3, 2015, Lisa Kudrow was cast in the film to play the role of Monica, a former co-worker of Tom. On November 4, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Luke Evans had replaced Leto, who left the film due to a scheduling issue. On January 7, 2016, it was announced that Laura Prepon had joined the cast portraying the role of Cathy, the landlord roommate and college friend of Rachel Watson. Filming Principal photography on the film began on November 4, 2015, in New York City. Late-November 2015, filming also took place in White Plains, as well as in Hastings-on-Hudson and Irvington, NY. Filming wrapped up on January 30, 2016. Post-production During post-production on the film, Paula Hawkins' cameo was cut. Release In November 2015, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures scheduled the film for an October 7, 2016, release through their Touchstone Pictures banner. The film was part of DreamWorks' distribution deal with Walt Disney Studios, which began in 2009. However, DreamWorks and Disney did not renew their distribution deal. In December 2015, Universal Pictures acquired the film's distribution rights, as part of their new distribution deal with DreamWorks' parent, Amblin Partners. Universal retained Disney's original release date. Universal will also distribute overseas, except in Europe, the Middle East and Africa, where distribution will be handled by Mister Smith Entertainment through other industries. Entertainment One will release the film in the United Kingdom on October 5, 2016. Box Office Two months prior to its release, early tracking have the film projected to gross around $30 million in its opening weekend. Trailer Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:American mystery films Category:American thriller films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:R-Rated Category:DreamWorks films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Distributed by Universal Pictures